


Seaside

by hyxngwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxngwo/pseuds/hyxngwo
Summary: Hoseok is depressed over his latest breakup so his friends decides to take him to the sea for a month





	1. Chapter 1

kihyun had purposely rolled all the windows in the car down. wanting to let in the hot summer air and as they came closer to the shore, it was easy to tell the sea salt scent fill the car. he doesn't know for how long they had driven, but honestly didn't care. he didn't want to be there. just wanted to lay under his covers in his dark apartment. alone. sleep everything away, but instead he was 900 kilometres and 8 hours from home.

the music had been turned down a little, not blasting through the whole car as everyone was beyond tired. not bother listening to music or talking to each other. just listening to the air and watching the scenery as they passed by. 

kihyun was tired and needed a break, slowing down the car and parking at a little spot on the side of the road. he had been driving the whole way so hoseok didn't blame him when he almost fell out of the car with a loud groan. kicking his legs around as it seemed they had fallen asleep. the last stop they had had was three hours earlier, and not that long as kihyun insisted on getting there faster. everyone else stood out of the car too, needing fresh air that didn't blast through the windows, just to leave quickly again. hoseok wanted to stay in the car, but minhyuk opened the door to the backseat where he had been sitting alone, and pulled him out of it. 

with a groan he stepped out and instantly had to squint his eyes at the sun. the heat way too much and beyond unbearable. not wanting to stay in his black hoodie that minhyuk had told him not to wear because he knew how warm it was going to be, but his pride was just a little more important than not wanting to melt, so he stayed in it to not let minhyuk win. 

sticking his hands into the pockets and strolling a little further away from the other guys to sit down on a rock. sitting down and feeling how the heat from the rock was trying to sting him through the fabric, and for a second he was grateful for not placing his bare skin on it. not knowing what he honestly had expected. he watched as hyunwoo opened the trunk and pulled out some water, holding one up in the direction of hoseok, but the guy only shook his head. hyunwoo opened it either way and made his way to him, handing it to him anyway. 

it was getting late and it was clear how the sun was at its last hours before beginning to set. despite not wanting to be there, it was nice how you could tell the sounds of waves crashing against the shore, somewhere behind the mountains. the seagulls that was flying around above their heads, and how the air was just a little colder than what it would have been a little further into the. country. and maybe he was just a little excited to see the sea finally. the sun setting over it and how the sky would light up in such a beautiful golden color.

_he missed the city_

"can i have my phone back?" minhyuk only mockingly laughed at him as he came over to hoseok. patting his back gently as he took a sip from his water bottle. "absolutely not" minhyuk sat down on the concrete beside hoseok, looking up at the older and having to squint his eyes. sighing loudly before looking back down to the ground, picking up a small stone before throwing it away somewhere.

when the guys had come by hoseok's apartment earlier that morning and had told him he didn't have any other choice but to follow, minhyuk took his phone as well as he knew the guy needed a break from everything. not allowing him any access to any kind of phone through the entire ride, and every time he would ask if or when he could get it back, minhyuk only laughed at him.

everyone had noticed how hoseok was slightly going more and more insane after what happened. it had already been a month ago, but for some reason hoseok kept telling himself that he would come back, even if he himself didn't even want him to.

he remembers the evening. it was exactly as what you see in movies. hoseok had wanted to surprise his boyfriend by coming by with a bottle of wine and some takeout, but ended up walking in on him fucking another guy. 

his entire world had completely stopped from that moment, not knowing what to do with himself and therefore ended under the covers in his bed. his apartment completely dark and empty with all the curtains covering the light outside. jooheon had been the first to notice something was wrong, hoseok never having told them about it. but as the younger had tried to come by hoseok's boyfriend's apartment and another guy had opened the door, he was quick to realize what was wrong. 

the silence between them was short-lived as kihyun suddenly called them back to the car. ready to drive the last bit so they could finally get to lay down. hoseok almost suggested just walking the rest of the way and meet them at the house, but decided it wasn't even worth trying, and just threw himself back onto the backseat again. jooheon handing him a bag of chips which he gladly took.

as kihyun started driving again, hoseok noticed how minhyuk crawled up in between the seats and up in the front to connect his phone to the radio. a familiar tropical melody started playing, and minhyuk didn't spare a second to turn the volume up. throwing himself back into his seat and watching how kihyun started laughing at him. 

reaching past the mountains and finally spotting the ocean. the sun making the endless water shine and light up like someone had placed a millions lights under the surface. hoseok couldn't tell when he last saw the sea, so as his eyes finally caught onto it, he was suddenly all so eager to come down to it. the song minhyuk had started playing, see sea, it seemed to fit so well with the whole atmosphere and hoseok could tell how his sorrows left for a little while.

he felt like a kid, as he saw the ocean. not wanting to wait to go down and jump into it. but it was something he wouldn't want to admit. just biting down on his lip to suppress a smile.

minhyuk stuck his arm outside the window to feel the air, and for some reason it all felt so unrealistic.

the house they were staying in came into view a little further down and kihyun let out a sigh of relief. hoseok didn't dare tear his eyes away from the shore. it had been completely empty ever since they were able to see it, but hoseok spotted a figure down at the water. it was swift but he saw it.

the car slowed down and kihyun pulled into the lot, stopping the car completely and turning it off. sitting for a second to realize that after such a long time, they were finally there. ordering everyone to step out and help take the things out of the car. 

changkyun taking out his suitcase, sitting down on it as he watched the other's struggle to get everything out.

"who has the key for the house?" kihyun looked out from the trunk to look around at people. everyone keeping quiet until minhyuk put down his own suitcase down. "weren't you supposed to take them?" minhyuk lifted an eyebrow at kihyun, and the boy visibly started to silently panic. though the sound of keys being rustled calmed him down, their heads turning to jooheon who was standing with the keys. kihyun throwing a hand up to his chest, having been worried for a second that they would've had to drive all the way back again.

as hoseok pulled out his own suitcase, he took a little bit of time to look at the house as he was the only one who hadn't actually seen it. the others having seen the pictures as they booked it. but it was big. big enough for six people. the house was located a bit up on a hill and it was easy to tell that it was right over the beach below. a staircase near the house so it was easy to get down to. 

the road continued upwards and hoseok couldn't help but wonder if there was a house or a city a bit further up. the beach was completely empty, despite the person hoseok had seen, so it almost seemed like they were miles from any kind of other human life. exactly what hoseok needed.

the house was white and the millions of big windows that had been built in all around it, gave all small hints of what was inside.

jooheon unlocked the house and quickly opened the wooden door, a warm breeze meeting them as the house had been empty for quite some time. everyone hurrying inside and just placing their suitcase wherever, as all helped each other with carrying the various of other things they had stored in the car, into the house. hyunwoo being quick to open every possible door or window to let in a little of fresh air, as the air inside felt stuffed. 

"okay guys. we're here for a month but don't forget why we're here" everyone knew what kihyun was talking about, hoseok too. he earned a nod from everyone before nodding himself and exhaling loudly. everyone went off to each their part of the house to look it through, the sound of quick footsteps up the stairs was heard and easy to tell was minhyuk. well knowing that he was on his way to pick a room. 

hoseok stayed at the ground floor, going out through the slide doors that hyunwoo had opened. stepping out on the terrace to look around. the view was great and it looked beyond expensive. especially for a whole month and a sense of guilt rushed over him. but when minhyuk suddenly yelled out of a window on the side of the house, he couldn't help but let smile a slip over his lips.

"i'm gonna take a fucking nap, and if anyone dares to wake me up, they'll get absolutely no dinner" jooheon's laugh followed kihyun's threat, hoseok turning his head a little in time to see kihyun walk up the stairs and jooheon finding his way out to the kitchen.

hoseok himself decided it would be a great idea if he found a room, taking his suitcase into hand and carrying it upstairs. everyone was already unpacking in their chosen rooms, leaving only one left. hoseok sighed as he thought he ended up with the worst room, but it seemed as if the other's had purposely given him the best one. the one with the window right out to the sea, giving him a perfect view of everything. he even had his own little balcony and hoseok didn't understand what he had done to get such good friends.

instead of unpacking like the others, he opened the door to the balcony to let in some air, kicking his suitcase off to the side and passing out on the bed.

-

hoseok woke up to complete silence around him. the door to his room closed but the one to the balcony was still open. no voices coming from either outside or inside. the sun had started to set, and it was casting a really beautiful golden color over the room like hoseok had thought about earlier.

getting up from the bed to shake off the sleep, he followed his own silent footsteps out to the little balcony, his eyes searching for something to look at down at the beach below him.

a bit further down the shore, a figure, almost only a silhouette, but hoseok could've sworn it was the same one he saw earlier. a tall and slim figure, his footsteps in the sand only leaving dark dots from where hoseok was standing. the person was walking in the edge of the water and hoseok wished that he could see the person up close. not knowing why he was so fascinated by the person, but not leaving them alone either.

even from where he was standing, he could tell how the person turned their head and was now looking at hoseok himself. 

removing his eyes from the person, turning away and walking out of the room. the rest of the house was silent as well, the car gone and no one having left a single note, leaving hoseok completely alone. going to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water before walking outside.

the front door was locked but they had kept the slide doors in the back open, hoseok walking out onto the terrace and finding that staircase down to the beach. it had been carved out of the mountain, every step complete stone and hoseok cursed himself for not brining a pair of shoes. 

as he stuck his feet into the sand, he had to stop up for a second and get used to the feeling. the sand was soft and the tiny grains of sand made his feet sink completely into it every time he took a step further along the beach. 

the sound of the waves was weak, but it fitted well with the whole moment. the person was gone but it didn't stop him from searching for them. turning around to look at where he came from, his eyes met another pair. a guy was sitting on a worn down bench up against the wall of the mountain. a smile crept onto the boy's lips as he caught hoseok's attention.

"have you never been taught it's not polite to stare?" the boy's voice caught him off guard, the deep and hoarse voice sounding out of place. he patted the seat beside him and hoseok hesitantly made his way over to sit down. "i didn't stare" the boy beside him let out a laugh and hoseok refused to meet his face even if he was dying to look at it up close.

"you're new, i've never seen you here before. i'm hyungwon" hoseok finally looked up at him, meeting his blinding smile. the guy was absolutely beautiful and hoseok wouldn't want to deny it. his lips were plump and his eyes an unbelievable beautiful color. they were almost like a crystal clear blue and hoseok had to wonder if he was wearing contacts. it would be an understatement to say that he was absolutely drawn to him. couldn't take his eyes off him, forgetting to answer him.

only staring at him, his lips slightly parted as he tried to figure out if the person in front of him was actually real.

"is that your actual eye color?" hyungwon smiled widely as he broke the gaze, looking off to the ocean before looking back at hoseok. "i would've appreciated an introduction, but yeah, they're real" hoseok bit onto his lips before realizing he had been staring the whole time. a red blush creeping onto his cheeks and even if the temperature had dropped, he suddenly felt extremely hot.

"sorry i, hoseok. my friend's forced me out here to get over my heartbreak" hyungwon parted his lips for a second to say something, but quickly closed them again and just nodded at him. for some reason hoseok didn't feel like it was weird to suddenly tell a complete stranger about his relationship, and it kind of weirded him out probably just as much as it weirded out hyungwon. 

"oh i'm sorry dude i, i hope you're doing okay" hoseok only laughed at it, shaking his head before meeting hyungwon's beautiful blue eyes again. his eyes seemed like they had the color of what you would describe as 'sea blue' and the boy seemed like he was born in the water there.

his stunning face fitting so well with the stunning scenery of the whole beach and the ocean, and his eyes the color of the water. he really just generally looked like he came from the ocean and maybe that was why hoseok couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

_the whole sea was hidden in his eyes and hoseok wanted to go swim in them._

"i'm fucking depressed, i'm doing absolutely awful" hoseok quickly realized that he may had been a little too honest and quickly apologized. hyungwon stood up, knowing how hoseok's eyes followed him. turning around and stretching out his hand as a signal for hoseok to take it. without thinking, hoseok did. put his hand in hyungwon's and watched how his long fingers curled around his hand. but only for a second as he helped hoseok to stand up.

letting go of his hands and turning around again to start walking down the beach. hoseok instantly missing the feeling of his hand, following the boy in hopes of feeling his skin again. his feet being quick over the sand, kicking the grains up from the ground as he ran to the stranger to keep up. his eyes going straight to the hand that held his for a second, the feeling of it still lingering in his own and driving him insane.

his mind shutting off as hoseok took hyungwon's hand in his own, watching how a smirk rolled over the other's lips as he felt the desperation from hoseok. not pulling away but letting him hold it. 

"do you live here?" hoseok's voice turned soft, his eyes shimmering and a smile tugging on his lips as he looked up at hyungwon as they walked along the shore. never even for a second forgetting that he was holding the strangers hand. hyungwon nodded, answering his question, turning his head to look at hoseok. hoseok biting onto his lips as he felt a shiver run through his body as he looked at the blue eyes again. 

"i live a little further up the hill in a little house" hoseok felt like a kid, tagging along. the way his hand was holding tightly onto hyungwon's and the way he carefully listened to every word that left the other's plump lips. having no idea of why he was suddenly acting like this, all embarrassing. "do you come down to the sea a lot?" a smile stretched out on hyungwon's lips, his gaze going to the shimmering water a bit ahead of them. 

"you could say i practically live here" a little chuckle escaped hyungwon's lips, his eyes meeting hoseok that hadn't stopped staring at him for even a second. the boy was about to say something, but was cut off by the distant shout of kihyun calling hoseok's name. both of them turning towards the house on the hill. hoseok wanted to curse at kihyun for interrupting, but a smile curved onto hyungwon's lips. 

a hand grabbed a hold of hoseok's chin, his head being turned to meet hyungwons deep eyes. his smile never disappearing as he looked at the mesmerised look on hoseok's face.

"will i see you tomorrow?" hyungwon's voice turned just a little deeper as he waited for an answer. hoseok not being able to muster out a word, he just nodded in response as he felt hyungwon let go of his hand. sending him off, hoseok could only leave as he was still speechless. turning his head away from hyungwon to walk back to the house, but as he turned to look at the boy a last time, hyungwon was already gone, leaving hoseok with a feeling of disappointment.

meeting kihyun at the top of the stairs, the younger just stood and looked at him with a brow raised. handing hoseok his phone to say that it was probably better if he had it so they could call him instead of yelling. 

he only told him to come eat, hoseok just feeling more like a kid suddenly than what he did a little earlier with hyungwon.

-

the room had started to get just a little lighter, hoseok laying in the bed staring up at the at the ceiling not knowing what to do. he was so tired he felt like dying, but still he couldn't fall asleep.

his mind wouldn't leave the boy he had met earlier, driving him insane and just wanting shut his whole brain off. it was frustrating how the boy had made himself such a big place in hoseok's brain, almost like that was the whole reason he met him. just so hyungwon could make himself be stuck in the older's head to drive him insane. to make sure he would see him the following day just like he had asked about.

and all hoseok could do now was to get out of bed and walk out onto the balcony in hopes of a little fresh air. and he knew it was crazy, but maybe also a glimpse of the silhouette. 

his eyes searching for something down at the beach. and first he found nothing, but in the distance he swore he saw him. hyungwon. walk down on the shore where the two had walked earlier together. now strolling along the water alone. almost like he was calling out for hoseok to come to him. almost like a siren.

the way the moonlight was shining down on the water, giving it a grey kind of color and how the light reflected in the water. the way the silhouette that hoseok was making up in his mind walked along it. it was all so mysterious and it would have been beyond creepy, almost like in a horror movie, if it hadn't somehow been beautiful.

hoseok only let out a loud groan before going back in and closing the door behind himself. he was going insane over a stranger and it was fucking embarrassing.

being careful as to not make too much noise and wake the other's up, opening the door out to the hall and silently making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. finding a class in one of the cupboards. walking further into the dining room, his eyes going over the windows in the room and out to realize that the sun was rising outside. not enough for the sky to turn orange but it was getting brighter. 

for some reason he was reminded of his ex, and he suddenly just wanted to scream. remembering a night where they stayed up because they couldn't fall asleep, deciding to wait and watch the sun rise. 

he hated it. every fucking thing about that memory. 

going to the slide doors and opening them. needing fresh air. anything. finding his way down to the beach, even in the darkness. his feet feeling the sand yet again. but this time the sand was cold unlike in the evening where the sun had been warming it up all day. it was nice. like when you had been standing in scolding hot sand and suddenly found a bit of shade where it was nicely cool. suddenly paying attention to every detail.

the silhouette hoseok saw just a few minutes before from his balcony was gone. it probably just having been a person out for an early walk like some people chooses to do.

taking off his t-shirt and leaving him only in his boxers, he went into the water and ignored how cold it was. diving under the surface to clear his head, suddenly wide awake from the feeling. coming above the surface again, running his hand through his wet hair and just taking a moment to stay still. 

"you're out early. couldn't wait to see me again?" the voice caught hoseok off guard, having a near heart attack as he turned around towards the person. his eyes meeting hyungwon's, the boy's almost shining even if there was no light to reflect in them. 

hoseok threw a hand up to his chest before exhaling harshly. hyungwon chuckling a little as he quietly apologized. with long and slow steps, hoseok came out of the water, trying not to notice how hyungwon was looking him up and down.

the boy was sitting on the sand and looked like he had even before hoseok came. the older's mind going crazy over not knowing when or how he suddenly appeared right behind him.

"not really, but hi" hoseok flashed him a smile, coming to sit down beside him not really caring that he was still wet and all of the sand was going to stick to his body. "then why are you here?" hoseok could only let out a laugh as he laid down on the sand, the grains under him somehow completely soft and he knew that if he wanted to he could fall asleep right then and there. 

"i could ask you the same" closing his eyes and focusing on how he could hear hyungwon's breathing. suddenly feeling a weight on his body, the boy resting his head on hoseok's chest and throwing an arm around his waist. hoseok would normally have been so uncomfortable if a stranger had decided to cuddle with him, but for some reason, with hyungwon, he only just wanted more of it.

couldn't help but throw an arm around the boy's waist, his hand going slightly under his shirt to feel his warm skin. 

"i was reminded of my ex and suddenly had to clear my mind" letting out a breath, hyungwon crawled further onto hoseok's body not saying a word, and for a second only the sound of the waves was heard. "we had been together for over a year, but i doubt he ever actually loved me like he claimed he did" hyungwon only hummed in response, not knowing what to exactly say. 

hoseok let a hand travel up to the younger's hair, running his fingers through it and feeling how soft it was. both of them just closing their eyes and suddenly hoseok felt beyond tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all think forgot about this story?

"good morning princess" hoseok stumbled down the stairs at around noon, finding everyone sitting at the table drinking each of their coffees and kihyun couldn't help but chuckle at him. squinting his eyes at the bright light that came in through the window. "do we have any painkillers?" sitting down at the table, just looking down at the surface.

hoseok woke up with a severe head ache that morning, his vision almost blurred. not knowing how he ended up in his bed as he could've sworn he fell asleep on the sand earlier. but he woke up completely dry almost like he never left the house, and it led him to wonder if it was all just a dream.

hyunwoo came by and placed a glass of water down and two painkillers beside it. a cup of coffee following and hoseok rewarded him with a tired smile as he found his face through his squinted eyes. averting his gaze towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat. 

"we're heading out to the nearest city here later" hoseok only nodded at kihyun's statement, already having decided to stay home. they were there for a whole month, he would have plenty of time to come out. but right now he just wanted to lay down. 

his migraine almost  seeming like it was trying to kill him. he didn't know whether the coffee hyunwoo had given him would just make it worse, but he just took a sip of it anyway. the liquid wasn't as warm as he had thought it would be, giving away that it wasn't freshly made and that the other's had been up for quite some time. jooheon being the only one still eating breakfast.

finishing up his coffee and ditching breakfast, going up to put on a pair of swimming trunks. heading down to the beach without really saying anything, maybe in hopes of seeing someone. 

the sun was way too warm now that it was in the middle of the day instead of in the morning when the sun still hasn't risen. the sky was fully clear from any clouds and it felt like it was even reflecting in the sand. the beach was empty just like all the other times hoseok had looked over it, indicating that there probably wasn't actually anyone living nearby. 

despite the stranger hoseok had felt drawn to from the first glimpse of him.

maybe it scared him a little. feeling like he wasn't in control over his feelings nor actions when hyungwon was near. 

throwing his towel onto the sand and immediately diving into the water, not caring about the temperature of it. though it was nice, the temperature just right after having been under the sun for a couple of warm months. the water was soft around his skin, wanting to stay in it until they had to drive back to paris again. having to dive under again just to feel it through his hair. 

the sun felt extra warm with how the sun reflected in his black hair. warming his body just a little extra and he absolutely loved standing there with his eyes closed, just forgetting everything.

though a pair of slim arms snaked around his waist and a body pressed itself against his back, almost giving him a heart attack. but his own hands instantly went to hold onto the ones on his stomach.

"hyungwon?" a little hum sounded from behind him, hyungwon resting his head against hoseok's wet nape and hoseok couldn't help but lean into his touch. feeling how the tips of hyungwon's fingers were purposely dipping into the curves of his muscles so carefully. "how do you always show up suddenly like this?" hyungwon chuckled softly, reaching over to place a little kiss against his shoulder and hoseok melted.

the way hyungwon's long finger's felt, curling around every inch of hoseok's body, it all felt like nothing he had ever felt. he had always loved the touch of his ex, but hyungwon's was something special.

it was always warm to the skin. just the lightest little touch could make hoseok melt under it. a weird feeling would run through his entire body, but he oddly loved it. as if it was meant to be addicting. 

never having felt anything like that before and he started wondering if hyungwon was even real. he couldn't be with the way he made him so soft under the lightest touch. it was way too good to be true. all of it.

"maybe you're just blind" hoseok could feel the way hyungwon smiled so softly against his skin, having to turn around to look at the boy. forgotten about the beautiful blue eyes that was now staring back at him and making him want to give everything away to the boy. he was so beautiful and he had drawn hoseok to him like the waves.

"why are you out at the sea so much?" the sun's light was reflecting so beautifully onto hyungwon's eyes. making them look lighter than they were, almost looking see-through.

hoseok letting his thumb run over hyungwon's cheekbone as it was the closest he could get to the eye. hyungwon didn't mind it but not that it was the biggest surprise.

"i hate being alone in the house. rather wanting to be alone out here. but now suddenly you're here. with me. though i had hoped you could stay forever" a smile found its way onto hoseok's lips, not knowing himself how his own eyes were shimmering just by looking at the boy. "right now. i wish i could stay forever too" hyungwon tightened his arms around hoseok's waist, pulling him a little closer.

"why can't you?" hyungwon's eyes never found another thing to look at. always staying at hoseok's and the older was afraid that if he even just blinked, hyungwon would suddenly be gone.

normally, hoseok would find it so uncomfortable to keep eye contact for too long. it was like that too with his ex back when they were still together. but like every other thing involving hyungwon, it was the complete opposite.

"i have a life back in paris that i can't just leave behind. why don't _you_ just leave the loneliness of your house and come with me?" it was absolutely insane how hoseok was asking a person he almost just met, to come with him. to come live with him. in the back of his head, he knew that it was strange. but the way hyungwon brought him complete euphoria kept those thoughts hidden.

"i can't leave the ocean behind" hyungwon's arms disappeared from his waist, but his hand found his face and cupped it carefully. hoseok could have sworn that hyungwon had wanted to kiss him, but minhyuk's voice suddenly sounded all around them. both of them turning towards the house far above them, where he was calling from.

hoseok knew he had to get out and therefore removed himself from hyungwon. leaving him behind without a word and only running up to the sand to get his towel and run further up to the house.

he was greeted by minhyuk who let him in through the terrace doors, closing them and locking them behind him as he followed him through the house. everyone was already ready to leave, instantly knowing that they were only waiting for hoseok, so he jumped up the stairs to not waste too much time.

-

the nearest actual city was a twenty minute drive from the house. the city wasn't big but had what they needed. kihyun had apparently meant the tour was only for grocery shopping, but when jooheon and changkyun had protested, the older had give in. the city was nice and beautiful, kihyun didn't spare a second to use the battery on his camera. that for some reason he had _brought with him even if they were only going for groceries._

but hoseok didn't care. obviously it was beautiful and all, and it was something else from the usual streets of paris, but he missed the sand. the sand from the beach. he missed hyungwon.

initially he hadn't wanted to come with them, just like with the tour itself, but he hadn't been given a choice.

hyunwoo had noticed the frown on his face, everyone thinking that it was because of his heartbreak. an arm always swung over his shoulder to keep him close. but somehow, the thought of his ex hadn't really crossed his mind. yet they still ended up sitting down at a cafe and let hoseok tell them about him.

he had never really spoken about him to the others, and it was suddenly too much. his feelings overspilling and he had to choke down some kind of sob in order to gently smile at the others. he didn't want to be there and it wasn't the biggest surprise. he just wanted to stay down at the beach and feel the sand. feels the water. feel  _him._

they had taken him to the sea to forget about his ex, so why didn't they just let him stay down there. just generally in love with the water and how different it felt. obviously, there wasn't a lot of options for going to the beach or swim in the sea in paris. so far from the nearest coast so it was almost a dream to suddenly feel it like that. so yes. despite not having wanted to go when the others pulled him out of his apartment, he was glad they did.

the ocean has always felt like a universe. it has always brought so many things with it and taken a lot too. but somehow it had ended up bringing hyungwon to him. as if he was made by the water, and hoseok had been lucky enough to find him in the endless space. his eyes.  _oh god his. eyes._ hoseok would never be able to forget them. not even when he would return back to paris and start his daily life again.

they were as blue as the crystal clear water, almost as if they were supposed to never be forgotten.

a hand suddenly squeezed hoseok's knee, brining him back to reality and instantly realizing that he had zoned out. his gaze meeting a worried one from hyunwoo beside him, the older nodding his head towards hoseok's drink on the table, almost as if he was telling him that he _should_ drink some and not just asking if he wanted.

hoseok only nodded and lifted it from the table. the glass wet from the the coolness of it and it felt really nice with something like that under a baking sun, even if they had been seated in the shade. 

"listen there's not much to say. i mean, he cheated on me and i broke up with him before he could even mutter out a single word" the memory of the incident was fresh in his mind, even if it had been a whole month since. hoseok had spent every day since, just thinking about the moment he walked in on him and maybe that was the reason why he still remembered it so clearly.

he remembers almost dropping the bottle of wine, or how he immediately had wanted to smash it against the other two. though he had refrained himself from every other possible outcome than just telling his boyfriend that it was over and leaving him behind.

having drank that whole bottle of wine alone the night following. he had never felt as heartbroken and maybe his love for other people would one day be the death of him.

"how are you feeling right now?" it all felt kind of wrong. of course he really appreciated that his friends wanted to help, but at the same time it felt like some therapy group and hoseok wasn't for it. "fantastic" he tried putting on a smile yet it never completely worked. he knew that it was fake, that it seemed fake and it also looked fake. though still trying to convince himself that he _was_ feeling fantastic.

when the truth was that he still wasn't over it. he had loved his boyfriend so much and couldn't see a future without him back then. but now that thought was completely impossible and hoseok didn't even want it anymore.

and hoseok have never been a violent person, but  something inside him snapped that night and he had wanted to break everything. he was completely heartbroken and didn't think he would ever get over it again.

"can we stop talking about it?" it almost sounded as a plea. just confirming that, no, hoseok wasn't doing nor feeling fantastic, and every morning, even here, when he woke up alone, everything would juts come back to him.

the others just nodded and each finished their drinks before getting up to leave. jooheon suggesting they should go explore the rest of the city before going for groceries.  

-

the sand around his feet already felt familiar and he kind of liked it.

he had seen hyungwon from the terrace, as he had walked out after having had dinner with the others. immediately running down to the boy and now he was walking towards him. hyungwon was standing in the edge of the water, looking like he had been waiting for hoseok the whole evening.

the sun was throwing a beautiful golden color over everything as it was starting to get a little late. having had dinner at around nine as the temperature had been too warm at any other time. changkyun and jooheon had complained about how they sat indoors now that the weather was so beautifully fine, but kihyun only told them that if they wanted to sit outside they could just take the table outsides themselves.

and that's exactly what they had done.

hyungwon's smile was warm just like the evening, his eyes shining that incredible color and the way his arms were open for hoseok just made everything a little better. hoseok's fingers were tingling, just wanting to touch the other's golden skin. it seeming so much more golden in the light.

his skin. the golden color. it was just as warm as it looked. hyungwon's arms snaking around his waist and pulling him close. his eyes only looking at hoseok.

"i missed you" hyungwon silently whispered. even if hoseok's heart sped up, the words felt weird. hyungwon was still a somewhat stranger to him and therefore it felt weird that he could say something like that. _'i missed you'_  hoseok only nodded at his words, his hands unconsciously traveling to the other's hips.

hyungwon tried to lean in, and hoseok would've accepted it, but his mind registered what he was doing and for the first time while being with hyungwon, he came to his senses and just pulled away from hyungwon. walking further out into the water. out to his knees.

he was still wearing his normal clothes, but couldn't care less as he dived into the water. every kind of sound dying out for a second as the only thing that surrounded him was the water. even under the surface, the sun shone through. making it easy to know where you were. though the water was salty and hoseok couldn't keep his eyes open. getting up to the surface again and running his hands through his hair.

for a little moment just standing and watching the horizon. though as he turned back to the shore, hyungwon was still standing there, watching him with the most adorable little smile on his lips, reminding hoseok of such a child. he looked beautiful and maybe that was the reason hoseok suddenly started walking towards him again.

coming close to hyungwon and feeling the boy's hands on his waist, the other's eyes just carefully watching him. almost as if he wanted to make sure he didn't leave again.

"did you know that you are absolutely beautiful" hyungwon's voice was gentle and soothing. a voice that you could fall asleep to. definitely. hoseok didn't reply, just stared back into hyungwon's eyes. watching the color. the color of them. the ocean eyes. they were hypnotizing. beyond. 

and maybe hyungwon took it as his cue to try and lean in again. though yet again, hoseok only moved his head. he wanted to move away from hyungwon's hands too, but obviously he had felt it by how the grip tightened on his waist. keeping him in place. 

"why won't you let me kiss you?" the smile faded from hyungwon's lips and hoseok got a little scared by how dark his voice turned. his lips only parting as he figured what to say. clearly not wanting to say something that would piss the other off. "it's just. not right. yet" hoseok wasn't sure about the 'yet' part. not really knowing if he would ever be able to let hyungwon kiss him.

of course hoseok loved the attention he was getting from hyungwon. and not just because everything about him was able to make him crave for more. and even if hyungwon could make him lose his mind, there was still a line. and hyungwon didn't appreciate it. he knew what he did to the older, therefore thinking he could do whatever he wanted to.

but a little bit of sanity was left and hoseok couldn't do it. shaking his head before getting out his grip and walking onto the shore.

he was dripping everywhere and realized that he had to take off his shirt, throwing it onto the sand and watching how it got completely covered in sand. only groaning at the sight before looking back behind him. hyungwon gone, yet he noticed how kihyun and minhyuk both came down the stairs. each their towel in hand.

as their eyes landed on hoseok, kihyun lifted his hand to excitedly wave at him. minhyuk only laughing at him from behind him.

"you didn't think you could get the whole beach to yourself this whole month, did you?" kihyun's big smile was blinding and it made hoseok smile himself. "can't you just, fucking at least, change into something you can actually go swimming in. at the end of the day, we all know i'm the one having to wash all the clothes" both hoseok and minhyuk groaned at kihyun's statement. minhyuk just deciding to run into the water to escape any other words that would leave kihyun's mouth.

"keeping fucking nagging kihyun" kihyun tried to reach out and slap hoseok, though the older avoided and quickly ran towards the water again. running into it with long and heavy steps, splashing minhyuk completely as he came to sit down beside him. hoping kihyun wouldn't follow him out.

though he did and hoseok decided to grip onto minhyuk to shield himself.

"don't fucking grab me! what have i done wrong!" 

"remember that time you ate my _fucking food?_ " minhyuk was about to protest, though kihyun came out and tried jumping on hoseok, the older dodging and throwing minhyuk under him instead. the two ending under water for a second before coming up, hoseok meeting minhyuk's offended expression.

"i hope you swallow so much water that you fucking vomit" even minhyuk's tone seemed offended, though a smile found its way to his lips as kihyun started laughing behind him.

his laugh must have been too loud, as changkyun yelled from the top of the stairs. the rest of the guys coming down to join them.

changkyun too came running into the water, leaving jooheon and hyunwoo behind on the shore, though none of them seemed like they were joining any sooner. changkyun just throwing himself down to enjoy the nice refreshing temperature of the water. probably having longed for it the whole day of insane high degrees. hoseok not really understanding how they hadn't joined him the evening before. especially after that long of a car ride. 

for a bit of time, the four only sat in the edge of the water, enjoying the little sounds of the water. the two other joining them a little later, minhyuk taking it as his cue to start talking about something hoseok couldn't really follow what was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just ignore the fact that it took me over a month to finish this chapter.


End file.
